Bad karma
by bubblegumlikescoco
Summary: there's been a murder (as always) to a young man on a tour bus but that's not the only thing that's strange when Richard and Camille arrived there was money lodged in his neck but when Dwayne and Fidel came it had dissapired without a trace was that just a coincidence or bad Karma? RichardxCamille because they are ment to be :)
1. Death wish

**Hello everyone this is my first time writing fanfic so I'm sorry if this is crap and my punctuation is terrible so tell me If you find a flooring random comma somewhere in my story and um what else oh yeah! I also love the Richard and camille Paring I seem to yell at my tv "just kiss already!" But I dont have the power to do that...evils.. So here it is.**

* * *

"Jon hurry up! I know you hate tour buses but I love 'em" a impatient black haired girl called up to her boyfriend of two years who was balancing on a tall rock trying to tie his laces together but failing. "Jesus give me a second Mel the bus won't leave until everyone's on it so stop bouncing around like a bloody bunny" Jon glared down at his caffine filled Mel she laughed lightly but ignored his words and kept poking and probing him till he had his laces tied "seriously a toddler can tie laces better than you" Mel said linking her arms through his resting her small head on his shoulders "hey! that hurts you know" he grinned pulling her in tighter placing his lips on hers gently while she giggled into his lips, her eyes widened "oh crap the bus how long have we been" Mell panicked and basically hopped around the corner running to the bus while Jon jogging behind Her chuckling to himself "my crazy bunny" he muttered to himself and went to catch up with Mel.

Mel smiled to herself this is the best holiday she had since her mother died she was still recovering from it now it's quite hard to forget someone passing away in a restaurant in front of you but she was only 7 at the time so she rembered it as clear as day but since she met Jon she finally smiled again. Glanced over at Jon who sat in the leather seat next to her talking to another tourist sitting in front of him, wearing a scaraly bright Hawaiin shirt with dark blonde hair which hanged over his eyes which had a terrifying glare imprinted in them that made Mel sink back into her chair. Why was he glaring at Jon? She thought to herself but shook the thought off and glanced back to Jon she tugged on his hair lightly "Ow! oh sorry Mel what is it?" Jon rubbed his short brown curly hair whcocos cowling at Mel jokingly "wimp I was just wondering if you have the plane tickets?" Mel said questionably cocking her head slightly to the side. "Yeah I do here and FYI I'm not a wimp" Jon said while pursing his lips together throwing her the tickets like a diva she laughed and slipped the passports and tickets into her pocket and than rested her head on the window smiling at he partner and nodded of.

She was only asleep for a few minutes until she herd a gut renching scream she woke up suddenly and saw all the passengers stare at her in shock "what?" She said until she saw what they were staring at Jon with a knife percing straight into his heart dark red blood trailed down to her seat her mouth opened in horror she set out her loudest screech which Startled the bus driver to stop. Mel skidded into the asile of the bus and yelled "someone please call the hospital and the police my boyfriend is dead!" Mel looked through new tears forming in her eyes everyone saw what happened wouldn't they know what happened? Mel just looked up and glad that someone whipped their phone out and called but she glanced back at Jon the memories flooded back all at once which made her sink to the floor why did everyone she loved die in front of her? was it just a bad coincidence or does she have bad Karma?

* * *

**Ta da! I hope you like it whoever is reading please review and you get invisible bubble gum and coco :) I will bwriting more soon so please read it means the world to me thanks so much your awesome! This is bubblegumlikescoco signing off :D**


	2. The bus

**Thank you for reading if anyone is! I have to thank MaryVic who Is the first to review on my not so good story so thanks I have taken the criticism on board but I'm still only half awake (it's late here) so here's chapter 2**

* * *

Richard sat at his desk looking around for something to do. There weren't any new cases at the moment so it was a dull day in the Honré Police department,Dwayne is asleep at his desk giving out a loud snort now and then which was incredibly annoying. Camille tapping her nails to the music from her headphones against her oak desk.

'The tapping is really _pissing me off' Richard thought, every time he heard a tap he flinched until he found a newspaper slipping out of a draw so he grabbed it and skipped everything and went to the crossword. "Ok...That seems right on to the next" Richard said to himself smiling smugly, he turned around to face the front just to meet a glaring Camille she tried to keep a strait face and let amusement take over. "What? And stop with the annoying tapping!" He yelled out frustratedly throwing down his newspaper which woke Dwayne up and he took the chance to get the hell out of there he saw Richard and Camille fight one he defiantly does not want to see that again._

_"Touchy! got your grumpy pants on today Richard?" Camille joked slipping of her bright red headphones and resting them under her curly black hair, she continued her tapping just to see his rage meter climb up which always made her laugh at how much Richard has a quick temper."I'm not grumpy and your incessant tapping is distracting me from doing what I need to do!" Richard yelled bringing his handkerchief to his face, Camille was still grinning like mad 'I would say rage meter 7.5' Camille thought as she stopped tapping and stood up the chair screeching under her "Yeah so you NEED to do a Crossword."She responded sarcastically giving her best death glare she could give and then slamming the palms of her hands on his table making Richard jump "Well at least I was doing something to keep my brain active when you where slowly making your brain be fried by...whatever the hell you listen to!" Richard said trying to rack his brain for another comeback if she comes back fighting._

_Camille looked up ready to put up her defence to her music choice but looked up into his eyes camille was shocked at how green they were like green flower bulbs before they bloomed. Richard looked at her furrowing his brow "Camille hello? come back to earth please Camille" Richard waved his hand in front of Camille's goldfish mouth before she snapped out of it 'who knew Richard had nice eyes considering she's known him for some months now. Fidel wondered in wearing his sergeants stripes with proud "Sir there's been a murder" Fidel said fidgeting "finally!" Richard exclaimed running over to his chair and picking up his blazer Fidel looked at Camille "it's a long boring story I don't think you want to hear it" Camille responded before shaking her head at Richard who just happy danced out of the door swiftly followed by Camille,Fidel and half asleep Dwayne._

* * *

There is police tape around the outside of the bus everyone rushed of when they saw the police to explain what happened she couldn't bring herself to get out of the bus a leave the last person who really loved her behind she wasn't close to her dad after her mum died he sent her to a boarding school which she did love but when it was summer and you could see your family Mel had to a friends because her father would always make up an excuse or say he had a extra sift at work. She looked again at Jon all the memories pushing into her skull hurt and so may questions No one would know the answer to, she curled up in a tight ball and waited for something good to finally come into her life after the last person who could make her see hope was gone.

* * *

Richard and the others made their way through the crowd of people stopping in front of a woman with short blond hair clutching on to a small child who's hair matched the mother's, Fidel and Dwayne went to look around the bus to see if anyone could escape while Camille and Richard made their way to the woman "hello I'm detective Inspector Richard Poole and this is my partner Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey would you wind if we asked you some questions?" Richard said shaking her hand "um sure ok Sam go and find dad ill see you in a minute" the blond lady said and the child ran to his father "can you please say your name and what you are doing on the island please" Camille said opening her note pad "my name is Victoria Hazel and me and my family are on holiday to celebrate my sons birthday" Victoria answered then smiled over to her family. "Ok is it ok if we-... a loud scream filled the summary air it wasn't over.


End file.
